winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 618
The Magic Totem is the eighteenth episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Synopsis In the forest clearing, the remaining Winx and Specialists are heavily surrounded by the werewolves. Darcy and Stormy watch through the viewing orb with glee, then Stormy tells Selina to switch to where Flora and Icy were. teleports the Totem, Helia & Herself.]] Flora fights against Icy to rescue Helia. During the chase, Flora comes across the Totem. Icy comes around to attack Flora again, who then used her powers to revert the ice reindeer to normal ones again, causing the ice coach and its passengers to fall. Flora quickly catches the Helia ice sculpture and rests him against the totem, then teleports themselves and the totem back to the real world. Back in the forest, the werewolves were slowly boxing everyone in, then suddenly, Flora, Helia, and the Totem appear. With the Totem in place, the werewolves revert back to normal. Flora laments over Helia's frozen state, then tries to use the spell she used to revert the ice reindeer on him. He is made whole again, much to Flora's happiness. However, to her confusion, Helia was acting quite cold to her... The mayor of Fearwood comes up and thanks them all for removing the Fearwood curse from their town, and they all celebrate. A huge town block party was being held. Daphne watches with amusement at Thoren, who was engaging in a one-man tug-of-war with Nex, Timmy, Roy, and Brandon (and actually, winning). Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha were competing in a potato sack race, where Bloom and Aisha were neck-in-neck, but trip over each other at the finish line, resulting in Stella of all people to cause an upset victory. Stella then creates a magical pinata game where she creates light orbs and light staves for Bloom, Tecna, and Aisha before being blindfolded. Riven comments that it's pretty dumb, but then gets roped into it by Musa along with Helia. Helia mocks Riven and tells him to get over himself, angering him. Meanwhile, Tecna managed to burst open her orb, which showers her, Bloom, and Aisha in sparkles, then they suddenly transform into pixie pets, much to their shock. Stella jokes that was the surprise and in five minutes, they should revert back (at least, she hopes so)... Flora and Musa notice the tension building up between Helia and Riven, causing Flora to sadly walk off. Musa quickly follows to bring her back. Flora is saddened and scared about Helia's recent behavior since saving him, and suspected Icy must've done something else to him. Not wanting to see her friend in such a state, Musa cheers her up by playing a melody her late mother used to play for her whenever she felt down, getting the desired result. Helia and Riven began fencing each other with the staves. Sky tried to break it up, but gets blown off as Helia disarms Riven, then tries to go in for the finish, but gets blocked by Flora, who pleads for him to stop. He coldly tells her to get out of his way, much to her shock. Brandon and Timmy were forced to physically restrain Helia before it gets worse. At that time, Bloom, Tecna, and Aisha finally revert, and were also perturbed by Helia's behavior. Daphne was forced to temporarily put Helia to sleep to settle him down as Riven apologizes to Flora over what had happened. Daphne uses a spell to scan Helia, and discovers that his heart had been frozen, proving Flora's hunch right that Icy had something to do with it. Bloom suggests she try to use her powers to melt it, but Daphne explains that it's not that simple, as it can't just be melted with fire magic, but if they don't do something soon, the ice will spread and Helia will remain that way forever. Flora vows to find Icy and break her curse over him. They don't have to wait long as Icy teleports in from the Legendarium still in Snow Queen mode, then proceeds to ice the whole town and forest over (as well as some unfortunate bystanders). The Winx transform to fight against Icy and protect the townspeople. The guys managed to avoid getting iced over by ducking under some small roof outcroppings. An enraged Flora goes right for Icy, intending to take her out, but Icy managed to freeze over Flora's wings, causing her to crash into the forest. The now incapacitated nature fairy struggles to get back up, to stop Icy. The witch in question fights off the remaining Winx, taunting them all the way as Stella comments that the whole Ice Queen thing was seriously getting to her head. In the forest, Flora struggles to move and delves into her element. She begs the surrounding nature to lend her their power to recover. Suddenly, the forest began to revive and melt away the ice, restoring Flora's power. She flies back to the battle to face off against Icy again, who taunts that she still can't do anything against her and causes another blizzard. However, now that Flora had been powered by the surrounding nature, her next attack overpowers Icy's, blowing the witch away and melting away all the ice she caused, including the one in Helia's heart. Flora was elated to see Helia back to his normal self again, who apologizes for how he had been recently and thanks her for not giving up on him. Eldora then teleports in sitting on a wobbly stack of books (which Brandon and Timmy quickly ran to hold it steady), interrupting the moment, saying they had more pressing matters to deal with: forging the Legendarium Key. Eldora leads the Winx to the Totem in the forest, where the Silver Spear was placed on top of, Flora levitates it down as Bloom takes out the Fantasy Emerald. Eldora then levitates both artifacts up and fuses them together to create the Legendarium Key. At Cloud Tower, Icy angrily returns as Darcy and Stormy mock her for her failure. Stormy them informs that the Legendarium Key had been created, so things will get more serious. Selina assures that as long as the Legendarium is safe, they don't have to worry about the key being used. She is lost in her own thoughts on how to prevent that before releasing Acheron. The Winx and Specialists were prepared to leave Fearwood, but before they do, Stella felt they were entitled to a little R&R, so she spells skiing gear on everyone and hit the slopes. Even Eldora joins in on the fun, much to Riven's displeasure as she had inadvertently drags him behind her. Bloom comments that maybe the werewolves were safer to deal with. Major Events *The Winx successfully remove the Werewolves curse. *Flora defeats Icy and removes her curse on Helia's heart. *The Winx find the Silver Spear. *The Legendarium Key is created. *The Winx, The Specialists & The Paladins go skiing. Debuts *The Magic Totem *Silver Spear *Icy (as the Snow Queen) (2D) *Legendarium Key Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Tecna **Musa *Daphne *Specialists **Sky **Brandon **Riven **Helia **Timmy **Roy *Paladins **Thoren **Nex *Trix **Icy **Stormy **Darcy *Selina *Eldora Spells Used *Icicle Blast - Used against Flora. *Life Essence - Used twice, first to unfreeze the frozen reindeers and then to unfreeze Helia. *Warmth Reveal - Used to heal Helia. *Chlorophyll Bolts - Used against Snow Queen but failed. *Lilac Vortex - Used against Snow Queen but failed. *Spring Shower - Used against the Snow Queen, restore Fearwood Town and break the Snow Queen's spell on Helia's heart. *Warmth Reveal - Used to sense what is inside Helia. Voice Cast Original/Italian *Letizia Ciampa as Bloom *Perla Liberatori as Stella *Ilaria Latini as Flora *Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna *Gemma Donati as Musa *Laura Lenghi as Aisha *Connie Bismuto as Daphne *Tatiana Dessi as Icy *Valeria Vidali as Stormy *Federica De Bortoli as Darcy *Alessandro Quarta as Sky *Gianluca Crisafi as Brandon *Corrado Conforti as Timmy *Mirko Mazzanti as Riven *Francesco Pezzulli] as Helia *Roberta Greganti as Faragonda *Emanuele Ruzza as Roy *Eleonora Reti as Selina *Alessio De Filippis as Thoren *Marco Bassetti as Nex *Unknown as Eldora Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Matt Shively as Sky *Larisa Oleynik as Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon & Nex *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy & Thoren *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Bryton James as Roy *Elizabeth Gillies as Daphne *Jessica Di Cicco as Selina *April Stewart as Eldora Script *Nickelodeon Songs *Winx Rising Up Together *Return to Me (Instrumental version only) *Bloomix the Power of the Dragon *Living the Magic Trivia *The scene of the Winx and Specialists skiing, is shown in a secret video called "The Magic of Sports". *When the Winx transform, Daphne's full Sirenix sequence is shown. *When Musa was trying to calm Flora down, The instrumental version of Return to Me was heard. *This is the second time that Icy almost kills a specialist, the first being in "The Crypt of the Codex". *This is the third time Icy froze the wings of a fairy, the first time was in "The Sea of Fear", When Icy froze Bloom's wings when Bloom was going to save Flora from falling into the water, the second was in "Alfea Under Siege", When Icy froze Galatea's wings when she tries to escape. *When Tecna hits the pinata, Bloom, Tecna and Aisha are transformed into their respective Fairy Pets from Season 4. *This episode aired in the US as part of the online 100 episode Fairy-Thon. FP EP18.jpg|Aisha, Bloom and Tecna in their Fairy Pets form. Flora's Wings.jpg|Flora's Frozen Wings. Mistakes Coming soon... Quotes Coming soon... Videos Italian Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:Online Streamed Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes